


My Blue Butterfly

by AirSteps



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fan Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirSteps/pseuds/AirSteps
Summary: Hey guys it's been a while!I wrote a life is strange poem
Relationships: Chloe - Relationship, Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Blue Butterfly

_my blue butterfly_

Look at you,  
You're a hurricane  
All blue eyes and bright smiles  
Don't you remember?

When we sat out on the backyard swing,  
Waved plastic swords and fought off future demons  
And you said we'd take on the world someday

We both had that wanderlust, there in the dark,  
Our hearts took us to fierce oceans and star-scattered skies

and you laughed like the shattered glass  
That we left on your mother's floor 

You bring back the wild in me,  
That little girl who swore she could do anything, and you are, too

My blue butterfly.  
What a shame your wings lie trapped in this broken world  
Your corrupted lungs are aching, burn with the fire that you feed;  
I can feel it 

We stand, brave in the storm,  
While everything falls and crashes beneath us,  
You know what? 

You're still a hurricane, stronger than this one surrounding us,  
And if the world needs to crumble, to fall apart to prove that you are worthy,  
Then - in this life or the future-  
so be it

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr @star-collapse


End file.
